


Ineffable Smut Dump

by suthnmeh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Butts, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tasteful Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), crowley may have a vagina sometimes, they're switches bitches, tummies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suthnmeh/pseuds/suthnmeh
Summary: Just a place to put all my steamy Good Omens sins.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil thing. I made this during a work break. I was animating a clown toy.
> 
> Crowley's skinny butt <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequence of sinssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make more of these. Who agrees?


End file.
